Not What It Seems
by Constantly
Summary: Hideki is a new collage student trying todo his best in his bestfriends band. That changes when his friend finds a persocom to take his spot in the band.Hideki watches his life thrown into chaos But what happens when he falls in love with the sorce of it?
1. Chapter 1

Hideki's head fell from his hand, Making a shallow 'thud' as it hit the table that his arm was proped up against. He groanced in pure boredom as the echoing voice of his teacher pounded in his head. Rattling his skull.  
Hideki was an average man. Short jet black ,black hair with percing brown eyes.He was nineteen at the moment, trying to get a collage degree in vido productions and film producing. All while still trying to get a chick and party-harty! It was harder then it seemed.  
Now here he was, sitting in a collage seat, Anticipating the ringing of the bell.

"Mr.Motosuwa,"Yelled up his teacher Mrs.Hibiya.He grumbled and sat up straighter." What are the kean apponents in becoming a video editor?"  
The teacher,Mrs.Hibiya spoke directly at him.Speaking in a cheery yet serious tone.She was a complicated woman, you could just tell.

"Um,a." Said Hideki. A slow blush creeping up his face flooding them with color from the embaressment. He slowly brushed a hand threw his jet balck hair ,nervously, slumping a little more in his seat.

"Hmm, Whats wrong Mr.Motosuwa? Don't know the answer?Even though I just finished talking about this subject tothe class as well as reviewing it.?"

Hideki sighed blankley, lowering his head in defeat. He was paying attention,...well, only a little but, just for the past seventeen minutes, he was thinking about the new band 'Compelling', that his bestfriend(Who just happened to be the most preverted guy in the whole collage dorm) Shimbo had created as a past time. It turned out to be bigger then that and now they were getting gigs all over the place but, Hideki still had the issue of actually'caring' about his education,unlike Shimbo.

"Well," Said Mrs.Hibiya, lightly clearing her throat. "This is a good example class, that all of you students must learn the key elements in this buisness before you begin,hands on training."

The large bell rang thre the attatorium(sp?),Causing a stuir of book-snatching and friends waking up friends phenominon to cascade over them.

Mrs.Hibiya shuffled some papers around before lecturing the leaving class before her.  
"Remember to read page sixtyseven threy seventy two!" The teacher yelled.

Hideki quickley grabbed his textbook,mentall taking a note on which pages her was to read that night. Throwing his large, duffle bag like backpack over his shoulder, he picked up his notbooks, placing them under his arm for easy traveling before, joining the mob of people in the hallways, searching for where their next class was.

* * *

Hideki headed for the band hall, where his friend Shimbo had rented for two hours so they could get some well deserved practice in since everyone wanted to book them.The cost of it was huge for only two monthes. He'd Told Hideki he had paied for the room with all the money he had been saving for the last two years which was around ten thousand doallars but,Hideki knew Shimbo liked to exagerate things a little. It was more likley around five thousand.  
Eitherway, Hideki admired all the people and their persocoms.The persocomes looking so life like that it was sometimes hard to destinguish them from real people.  
_'I guess collage really isn't like highschool.'_ his mind echoed as he continued to walk slowly even though he knew he had ten minutes to get from one side of the campus to the other.  
Noticing the lack of people that their were in the small, crouded hallways of the collage; It was just one of those things he knew would be different then two years ago when he graduated from highschool. 

Stopping by one of the large square windows that reached from the top of the wall to the bottom, Hideki looked out from the third story to the down town streets, flooded with people. A happy smile appired on his face before he had to sheild his eyes from the burning sun that was lowering. Night was falling over the land. AS he continued to look out the window her saw that their was one person walking slower then the rest of them;across the street.  
_'Maybe ,It's a lost persocom.'_ His mind raced happily as he looked out, feeling an urge to suddenly run out to it, and snatch it. He then shook his head._' Give it up Hideki, It's probably owned or not even a persocom at all.'  
A_s Hideki went to turn away from the window, he noticed the one walking slowly turn its head in his direction.Stopping the flow of traffic as it looked in his general direction. It stopped moving and just stared back at him like it had seen him or knew he was there.

Hideki stepped back a little ways, almost in uter shock. Qucikley Hideki, looked down at his watch, taking a glance at the time.Realizing he had barley any time to reach across the campus to the bandroom. His feet worked faster then his mind did at that moment and her was running down the hall, trying not to run into anyone.

* * *

_Amber eyes slightly traveled,a feeling.A watchful presence pearing down at her threw the croud of people. She hardley ever felt this feeling.Only ever know and then but this time it was very strong, stronger then before.  
Stopping imidiatly where she was perched (Which, happened to be in an intersection.), Her eyes traveled to the new college building that was still under construction. Searching the windows for someone. In the corner of her eye, she noticed someonestepping back,away from the window. There was her seeker.  
A slight,gental grinof enjoyment was on her face in an instant ,like a cat watching a mouse, as he began to run.  
In spite of knowing that she should be going to work,She headed to the college to see what she could find there ,of the man that was watching her.

* * *

"Y_eah I like that look Ayame. The black suits you well." Grinned A happy Shimbo, fixing his spiked up, dyed red hair.. He turned back to the mirror he was looking in and applied a dark green eyeshadow close to his eyelashes, fanning it out of the sides for an original look. 

Hideki burted in a few moments after that, panting .Quicley out of breath from running most of the way from across campus.  
Shimbo looked at his flustered friend then looking at the clock on the wall behind him,craining his neak from the black collar around his neak that dragged a large leash from it,reading the words 'freak on a leash.'.He then looked back at Hideki.A smile on his face.  
"Yo,Hideki, our preformance isn't for another hour. So glad you are so antious to get on stage."Widdley grinned Shimbo, purposly knowing Hideki had forgotten that band practice was cancled for the day.

Hideki only groaned,dropping the books from his arms to the ground below. He had fogotten alright. It was canceled because of their schedualed preformance that night that would have interfeared with the band schedualed time. They were preforming at "Club Pleasure." And Hideki was braggin about it to everyone for the passed week yet, even HE forgot.  
Slowly, he sunk to his knees for being such a dumbass.Forgetting so much in one day.  
Ayame giggled cutley as normal, twirling so the ribbons in her hair tengled with her short brown hair. Her ribbons circled around her hair ,going down to her mid-back.  
"Hello Hideki."

Hideki could tell from the tone of her voice she wanted him to coment on her outfit. He only smiled and nodded his head. "Looks good Ayame."  
_'Let's just get this night overwith.'_ He thought, sinking to his knees.

* * *

AS the anouncer introduced them,Hideki peared from behind the curtain at the croud.  
_'God as time goes on this croud gets bigger and bigger.Is thata good thing or not.'  
_Ayame giggled from behind him, pushing him on stage so he staggered a bit. "Let's go get them tiger!" She rawered at him. taking her place behind Hideki to the far left.  
Shimbo was all smiles as he entered the arena in Club. Hideki just laughed a little as Shimbo, did his usual charm on the girls by winking at them and giving the fewclosest to him flowers. God Shimbo loved to be the center of attention. Sitting back on the chair, Shimbo tapped the top of the symbol making it chime before the lights started diming around them. A large spot light on Hideki as Ayame began to play our the lyrical music on her guitar.The music haunting and darking.

Hideki quite enjoied the light that shone on him.It blurred all the fans around him so he couldn't become so nervous like he would other wise. Slowly he stood up to the mic, wrapping his hands around the top of if and closing his eyes like a silent prayers.  
As his turn came, His voice blended in with The music becoming one.

_After all these years,  
After all you promise me,  
tell me where we stand now  
Our promise is forgotten  
Just lost into the window  
Are we so long and forelorne  
Thought that you could understand._

Hideki stepped back from the mic and waited for the intro from Shimbo as he banged on the drum set, Ayame stepping up closer to the mic to sing, her ribbons becoming shimering beads of sparkles as another spot light settled down on her.

_Why arn't you here beside me?  
Where have you gone now?  
Was it my fault?  
Was it always me who was... Wrong from the start  
Please tell me now  
Concour all my harmful thoughts of you  
Take it from me  
go on  
Take it.  
_  
As Hideki began the second verse the croud began to cheer like they usually did.Security making sure no drunkards got on stage.  
Dropping one hand from the mic, he wrapped his hand around the bace that the mic stood on,Closing his eyes once with the blarring music all around him that became more softer for the verse.

_What real power do I have  
Especially over you?  
why can't you just answer that?  
Do one thing really for me  
Am I really so strong around you  
Let me in  
Let me in  
Let me know the truth  
(Pause)  
I know the truth now_

Why arn't you here beside me?  
Where have you gone now?  
Was it my fault?  
Was it always me who was wrong?  
Please tell me now  
concour all my harmful thoughts of you  
Take it from me

Amber eyes slowly looked up too the bell above the door that rung of her presence. She looked around and saw where the music was coming from.  
Un aware of what was going on around her, She ambsentmindedly tripped over a cord, .Regained herself before people rushed to her aid.  
"Chii?" She whispered,looking threw her white hair, um at the croud of people gathering around the singers.  
She pushed her way threw the croud as the tassles of her dress, drug on the ground.Getting caught under someones boot.She tripped and landed infront of the stage. She had little tears in her eyes as she looked up at the singer, her knee slowly hurting, no cuts or scrapes though. The pain was still there. Everyone danced around her and she had no clue what to do so, she swayed a bit. Looking at the band mates.

_Now i'll scream it all out loud  
I know it was my fault  
I was arrogant and proud  
Can't you tell that?  
And we all know the end is near  
Sorry love, but it will come  
hush love,theres nothing to fear_

As the chorus came up one more time, Hideki saw the persocom infront of him, swaying a bit, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.  
_'Kami, What a beautiful persocom. If only I was that luckey. '_  
Hideki took the mic from the stand and began to circle the croud, running his hand across the croud as they cheered louder and louder. Ayames voice haunting the whispers in the back ground.

_Why arn't you here beside me (Why)  
Where have you really gone? (What)  
Was it all my fault? (Yes)  
Was it always me who was wrong (Of course)  
Please tell me now (What)  
Concour all my harmful thoughts of you (Go)  
Take it from me (Take)  
Take it from me (Take)  
Go on Take it (You know it)  
I dare you (Take it ,Take it ,Take it)_

As the croud cheered around them, Hideki stopped at the persocom, and bent on his knees. A tear slipped from her face as she looked at him. He lifted a gentle finger to her face and caught the tear, wiping her face . He leaned towards her and she just gazed at him. Slowly but surley the words formed on his mouth  
"Be strong little one." Hideki whispered as The persocom wrapped her hands gently around his face, cupping it delicatley.  
"Chii?" She whispered, unsure of what to say. As quickley as her hands were to his face, she fled the group, dissappireing into the cround.  
Hideki just shrugged and walked back inside.

**A/N I fell in love with this story "chobits" and so now i'm writing a fan fic yey! The song is written by me with the currtousy of my friend who wrote a poem. Anyone you steals my song will be flooded with flames of all sorts.Believe me. Anyway, I don't own Chobits but i love Clamps stuff! REview pleaseeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hideki sat in the bandroom with his hands fumbled in his hair in frustration that was puzzling. My.Hibiya had given them this package of study material to review and to finish the blank spaces on the paper but it seem to be impossible for him. His imagination was running away with him during her classes. He kept on imaging he next days preformance and the new song pounding inside his skull, rattling his brain to the very core.  
He had wrote the song down right after that class on a scrap of a pizza box in pen that kept running out on him. He looked at it. Staring at it, transfixed with its appeal of suck pain that he didn't know was actually inside of him.  
Giving it to Shimbo, The song was ready to be tested out and tried in real life but, The only problem that seemed to be with it was that it was taking up his hole head. The lyrics shaking in his skull, wanting to be sung out.

Now here he was, sitting in the bandroom waiting for everyone else to show up as he just sat there, staring at the paper infront of him that held so many questions that seemed to not be answered.  
_'Maybe I really should leave the band for a bit and just focus on my studies.'_  
He just kept sitting there with his head in his hands, fumblinghis hair around. Hideki finally got tired of the paper stack infront of him that kept puzzling him. He shot it across the room before sinking his hands from his chin up to his head, as he bend down in compleate frustration of himself for being such an asshole. As he tilted his head up with his hands still wrapped around his face, he looked to the door to se if anyone was there.  
There was someone but he turned from it not caring at the moment.  
_'It's just that persocom from yesterdays preformance. Wait...Persocom?'  
_Hideki quickley turned his head to look at the figure once more. It was a persocom. Actually it was the very same one that he had touched the cheak of it because it had been crying. but ,what was it doing here?

"Chii?" It whispered, stepping in the room as the ruffled blue dress it wore cascaded behind it.  
Thats when Shimbo poked threw the room and grinned his perverted grin,Hideki instandly knowing something was up he sleave.  
"Hey, there Hideki! You're here early! Look at the persocom I found just wandering the campus here? Isn't she hot!" He came into the room, stepping up to Hideki and nudging Hideki's left arm, winking at the same time.  
Hideki pushed away his arm and shook his head standing up, stretching for the sun. "Shimbo, You really need to get a life." He smiled at him and looked at the persocom.  
Hideki stepped up to the persocom and reached for the persocom who seemed to backaway a little. Was she scared of him?  
He shook his head and very gently grabbed the persocom, looking at it's features.  
_'It is quite cute I must admit, but ...it looks so sorrowful. '  
_"Okay,"Hideki spoke to the persocom, shaking his thoughts away in his mind and looking at the frigtened persocom. "Just sit here for a moment while we practic a bit okay?"

As the persocom her dress moved up a bit and you could clearly see that she wore no underwear which made Hideki a deep shade of purple. He quickley hid the underparts of the persocom and shivered.  
"Shimbo!You usless perv!" He shouted back at him in compleate embaressment.

Raising his hands up in defence,Shimbo walked backwards, grabbing his guitar and starting to tune it and find the right keys for the song.

"Hey Guys!" Yumi walked into the room carrying a box that made a "pfft" sound as it hit the floor. Yumi gasped as she stared at the persocom. Quickley Yumi had a sad expression writed on her face .It quickley was placed with a happy face that danced as she got closer to the persocom.  
"Well hello there sweety!" She sounded like a love struck mom for a second which kinda reminded Hideki of Shimbo's mom the first time she saw him.  
"I'm Yumi, Whats your name?"  
The persocom blinked and stared up into Yumi's face.Unaware of what to say.  
"Chii?" The persocom whispered, reaching out for Yumi.

"Yumi, lets get this song started. "Yelled Shimbo strumming his guitar .Widly grinning making Hideki punch his shoulder playfully.Hideki knew what Shimbo was thinking.  
"Yeah okay ,Shimbo." Giggled Yumi, running over to the drumbset and testing some of them out, trying to find a beat that would sute the song.

The persocom had tears in her eyes again as he hand was out stretched ,like she was still trying to touch Yumi but never got the chance too. The hand gently fell in her lap and she sniffed a couple times ,staring at the floor.

Getting a beat, Yumi qued Shimbo that she was ready. Nodding in agreement, Hideki was qued to start playing.  
Closing his eyes,Hideki tried to recall all the lyrics as the music played in the background. Just like when he was on stage, Hideki gripped the mic and began singing.

**_I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try_**

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...  
Ever...  


The persocom looked up at Hideki, as her eyes flashed a bit .Turning a darker color of amber;yet it wasn't quite red. Her eyes stopped watering as she was transfixed on Hideki and his singing, mouthing the words a little.

**_Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies  
_**

As the chorus came on The persocom began singin along with Hideki. Her voice gental and sweet like an angel, Fixing with Hideki's and making the music have more harmony.  
Hearing someone else singing along with him, Hideki, opened his eyes to see the persocom singing along with him, coming towards him. This frigtened Hideki a bit but he shook it off and held on to the Persocoms hands as she sang into the other side of the mic but making the sound with him.

**_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_**

Hideki smiled up at his band mates as the persocom desided to join in with them in their rehearsal. She was actually quite good at singing even if she didn't know the words that she was singing along with him.  
Yumi almost skipped a beat at the sight of the persocom joining in with them and singing with the three of them, mostly with Hideki's parts. did she already know this song? No she couldn't but how did she know what was coming up next?

**_If I fall  
If I fall (down)_**

Tightening his grip on the persocom's hands, Hideki saw the persocomsmiling up at him which made him smile.At that moment, Hideki knew, This persocom was gonna help their band go soring to the top.

**_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?_**

The persocom took over and began singing louder, still sounding well with Hideki's haunting voice. The song sounded quite spooky and depressing but, inside, Hideki was soring.He finally had found someone that could sing well to something so suttle as a song. It made him happy.

* * *

_**And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...**_

At the end of the prefomance the croud cheered louder then they had previously.

Hideki looked over at the new persocom and winked . Smiling along with her smile as she gazed up at him then the croud . They had come to name The persocom for obvious reasons but, they never really did know how big Chii really was to the croud. At least not at the moment..  
She was everything to the band and the croud yet, she still sang like a part of her was breakinging.

What really was wrong with their situation?

**A/N: Sorry, i've been trying to find a good song and this song was just perfect! The song is called TheGhost of You and its by My Chemical romance. Well Just so everyone knows the line and the two sentances after it were the end of the song and they were singing it infront of a crowd. Just to keep everyone informed. . Arigatou people who read this story and thanks Matt for reviewing! WEll, till next time **

**Ja ne**

**Oh and you can watch the video for "The Ghost of You" on the My chemical romance website. Make sure you havea flash player before entering the site.  
Any suggestions for songs or things to go along with the story, please e-mail me. Okay lol, now  
Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

The rate of succes of the band _Compelling_'s success rate started to sore In the next fewdays with the new addition of Chii to the group. She was the spotlight of all the attention and although Hideki, couldn't put his foot on it, Yumi was acting just a little stranger then usual. Her normal smile seemed to always seem kinda plastered there, held up by thin ropes, like it was going to cave in some times soon.  
It was the least of his worries at the moment. His teacher Mr.Hibiya was picking on him more and more for some reason. Maybe it was the fact that the first class he had almost fell asleep. That might have triggered the change in her actions towards him.  
But, at las, There he was, Sitting in the chair in the back of class, listening to the teacher down below, his face once more burried in his hand that rest on the table. He sighed deeply in boredom as she began to go over the ecconomy of people and what there was to use to lure people to watch what you made. How trailors worked and exactally how advertising in the right places could bost their movies/documentaries.  
Mrs.Hibiya turned around, her black hair spinning around behind her as she placed a hand on her hip of her nice work sute. "Alright class," She began. "Take out your essays from last class on the ecconomy of society. "

Hideki, reached into his bag, pulling out a five paged essay ,typed out on the computer. As he stared at he sighed. He remember the night he had written this. He has staied up all night writing just to get it done and it had taken him all of his energy to not just colapse and fall asleep from all the typing.

It made him dreary even to think about it. Thing was, he liked thinking about it because it held good memories too.

* * *

**Flash back

* * *

**

"Hideki, can you help me with this thing?" Whispered/Said Chii, holding up a thin chain supporting a large silver cross on it. With both arms out stretched, she had a smile on her face as her gothic dress pushed up her brests and dragged the sleaves of her arms on the ground.  
Chii's white hair enter twined with her dress, she looked very eligant in the dimly lit room that was so shacky it was unimaginable.  
The black corset she wore, had purple braided in it all the way around it with **very** long sleaves cascading from the sides. Thin black string had been woven ito her hair while her hair clips were a bark crimson color. The back end of a skirt hug loosley on her backside as it dragged on teh floor behind her while the front of it was a very very short skirt.  
Chii, somehow threw all the clothing she wore that was to make her look like a gothic didn't work too well. There was just something always bright about Chii that no matter how much dark clothes she wore ,could tame it.

Hideki smiled and nodded taking the neaklace from her hands. He stood infront of her as he reached forward, trying the clasp behind her neak, softly touching the skin on the back of neak. Hideki was getting used to the fact that he could gently caress her like a human being and get her to laugh no matter what he touched. Even if he lightly played with her hand she would gigle in delight which made him happy.  
He had a thing for making people smile.

Chii giggled and held her sides. stepping back , her long slender stelleto shoes attached to her dangling skirt ,tripping her backwards. Chii let out a short little noise as she fell back, hitting her bottom on the cement floor. Entangling dust in her black skirt, turningit a light gray color.

Hideki imidiatly turned a shade of red as her mini skirt flew up a litle when she fell, giving him a full view of her downstairs which made him dead on somewhat turned on. Covering his eyes for a moment before opening them again, He looked around to see if anyone was watching him. Quickley he reached in his school bag, snatching a bag that said "La vive en Rose(sp?)" on the side of it. He pulled out a pair of red undies that were way too small to even fit him.

Kneeling beside Chii, he slipped the underwear on to her legs,lifting each foot and placing it threw the hole even though it was a challenge with the stelletios she wore with her outfit.  
Chii looked down at Hideki in amasment as her lifted up her mini skirt a bit, blushing like a mad man, slipping the garment all the way up making sure it was a tight ,snug fit. Quickley, Hideki pulled her skirt down lower over her underwear, giving Chii a smile.

"I know Shimbo won't approve of the underwear I gave you but, it's better then parading around here like a slut." Hideki had a sweat drop on his face from embaressment of what he had seen from Chii. It wasn't intended for his viewing and he still couldn't get the picture out of his head.  
Standing up,Hideki, held out a hand to Chii, waiting for her to grab it.  
"Slut?" Chii whispered, going directly for the bag he had bought ,taking some pink undies out of it. She stretched teh cord a bit, playing with it, spinning it around on her finger before placing it on her head.  
"No no Chii, don't do that, they arn't used like that." He said, laughing even as Shimbo peaked in the room.

"Five minutes too, Hideki! What is Chii doing!" Growled Shimbo, gasping in astonishment ,walking fulling to the room not what his original intentions were; To just peak in the room.

Chii pulled off the pink undies from her head gigling and standing up, running to give Shimbo a big hug. Hideki had a smile on his face until Chii started talking.  
"Hideki bough Chii Un-der--were- cause Chii needs some." She abriviated the word underwear, being un-familier with it.

Shimbo started laughing, wipping the dust from Chii's backside carlessly,then giving her a light 'bump tap' nudging her to start going up the stairs.  
"That's great Chii." Laughed Shimbo, placing his hands on Chii's shoulders,pushing her just a litle bit more in a gental way.  
"Chii?" Chii whispered as shimbo pushed her up the stairs causeing her to trip on the back of her dress again. Chii gasped slightly, rubbing her sides a little like she was in pain even though, Hideki knew it was all just a program.

"Don't worry Chii," Said Shimbo smiling up at her. "I'm only gonna be a minute with Hideki. "

Chii blinked a few times, unsure of what to do? One of her hands peakd out from under her sleave as she brought it too her mouth, looking at the ground like she was thinking. Quickley, she turned her head to face Shimbo,A little sad face on.

"Is Hideki in trouble Shimbo? " Came her voice, a bit silent as she stood up, brushing her backside off a little bit. She picked up the back of her skirt to walk up the stairs better then she had just previously done.

"No, Chii, Don't worry.Hideki's not in trouble now, run along now Chii.I'll only be a minute." Shimbo said looking at Chii, over his shoulder.  
Chii just softly nodded and walked up the stairs.

Hideki scrambled on his hands and knees picking up the bag of underwear Chii had rummaged threw.  
_'I'm so in for it now,'_ Hideki thought, sighing at being a compleate fool.  
Trying not to make eye contact with shimbo, afraid of what the look in his eyes would be, Hideki took his backpack and started stuffing the bag of underwear in there,Trying to not make as much noise as he was doing.

"So, Hideki. You bought Chii underwear?" Shimbo paused for a moment, grinning to himself knowing Hideki was scared of him at that moment . Did he really come of as sucha perv to Hideki? "I didn't know it bothered you that much that Chii didn't wear underwear. I mean, she's only a persocom. nothing more then a computer."

Hideki stood up, brushing off her knees from crawling on the ground. Hideki shrugged a bit, unsure of what to say to Shimbo. He started to walk towards Shimbo but turned and went passed him. As Hideki crawled up the first few stairs leading to the stage above , he turned to look at Shimbo.  
"Even if she is a persocom, she shouldn't be put up infront of people, displayed as a sexual image. She shouldn't have to be violated like that infront of everyone."  
With that Hideki dissappred on stage.

Shimbo stood there for a moment, shaking his head with a grin on his face._ 'Hideki, sometimes you are too nice for your own good.'_

* * *

_"Now introducing the local band, 'Compelling' !"_ Shouted the announcer over the screams of the small croud. 

Chii stepped up to the mic with Hideki to the right of her and Shimbo to the left. Yumi was left on theback of the stage, with her drums infront of her.  
Yumi had brought a black bag on stage with her;as she leaned over on her hair she unzipped the bag, pulling out a light shaker.  
Turning to Shimbo she nodded and began shaking it a bit.

Shimbo smiled and started playing light notes on his guitar.

Hideki shook his head knowing how in approprated the song he as about to sing was infront of him. Clearing his throat away from the mic he closed his eyes and began singing.

**What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?**

Chii, gigled a little and began to sing after him. She pointed at herself then at Hideki and moved her eyebrows up, smiling at him likea vixen.

**I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps. (Check it out)**

Chii, took the mic from the stand and began to make her way circling around Hideki , moving her legs almost like a horse traut(sp?) ,smiling up at him, Running a hand over his mic stand before gripping it.

**I drive these brothers crazy,  
I do it on the daily,  
They treat me really nicely,  
They buy me all these ice-ys.  
Dolce & Gabbana,  
Fendi and then Donna  
Karan, they be sharin'  
All their money got me wearin'  
Fly gearrr but I ain't askin,  
They say they love my ass 'n,  
Seven Jeans, True Religion's,  
I say no, but they keep givin'**

Gripping the mic stand she slid down to her knees looking up at Hideki before, running her mic up the mic stand.  
Hideki only laughed a little knowing that all her moves must have been coriographed by Shimbo ,since this song was pretty sexually influenced, Chii, must have to fill the part of looking sexy even in the state she was in.  
Good thing,Chii was good at following instructions.

**So I keep on takin'  
And no I ain't taken  
We can keep on datin'  
I keep on demonstrating.**

Hideki, wrapped a arm around Chii's waist sliding it around her backside, to fill the part he had to play. He smiled as she twirled a bit in his arm, actually tripping on her dress ,falling into him, her mic still in hand. Even though she mistakenly tripped it looked like she had practied doing it. It didn't ruin the show. As quickley as chii had fallen on Hideki, she was pulling away from him going back to her mic stand.

**My love, my love, my love, my love  
You love my lady lumps,  
My hump, my hump, my hump,  
My humps they got u,  
She's got me spending.  
**  
This time Yumi joined in singing the chorus with Chii, just trying to harmonize it. Yumi's hands begin to get tired from shaking the shaker in her hands. Se had to ignore it so she did,A smile on her face.

**(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.  
She's got me spendin'.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, on me, on me  
**  
Shimbo began singing Hideki's part as qued and smiled as Chii, walked over to him and leaned on him, pushing her brests a little in his direction. She pulled away and turned around for him, giggling.

**What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
What u gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?**

Hideki watched, turning a little red as Shimbo, lightly hit Chii's butt making her jump a little. It was all planned out that she pretended to slapp him and walked back over to Hideki.

**I'm a make, make, make, make you scream  
Make u scream, make you scream.  
Cos of my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely lady lumps. (Check it out)**

Shimbo sang the next bit of song,Hideki remembering that he had chosen not to do it for what the sexual orientation of it was. It was just not his style to be this preverted on stage, so,Shimbo go the honours.

**I met a girl down at the disco.  
She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go.  
I could be your baby, you can be my honey  
Lets spend time not money.  
I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff,  
Milky, milky cocoa,  
Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight.  
**  
Chii walked over to Hideki and put an hand on his shoulder, pressing her body up against his. In turn Hideki wrapped his arm around her waist puling her closer to him. He smiled down at Chii before it disspapired and her looked down at her in shock. She started dancing with him not exactally 'PG13' rated.  
Shaking his head out of his preverted thoughts her followed along sute.

**They say I'm really sexy,  
The boys they wanna sex me.  
They always standing next to me,  
Always dancing next to me,  
Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.  
Lookin' at my lump, lump.  
U can look but you can't touch it,  
If u touch it I'ma start some drama,  
You don't want no drama,  
No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama**

Hideki slid his hand up the fron of her dress and up her arm, quickley grabbing her hand for the next part. Chii put her mouth open and her eyebrows down in a fake attempt at anger. She pulled away from him , walking away but turned around.

**So don't pull on my hand boy,  
You ain't my man, boy,  
I'm just tryn'a dance boy,  
And move my hump. **

My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.  
My lovely lady lumps _x3_  
In the back and in the front.  
My lovin' got u,  
She's got me spendin'.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.  
She's got me spendin'.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, on me, on me.

Chii motioned fro Hideki to come closer to her, so her took his mic from the stand and started walking to her, his eye brow cocked up ina smirk for the part.

**What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
What you gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?  
I'ma make, make, make, make you scream  
Make you scream, make you scream.  
What you gon do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off this hump.  
What you gon' do wit all that breast?  
All that breast inside that shirt?  
I'ma make, make, make, make you work  
Make you work, work, make you work.  
She's got me spendin'.  
Spendin all your money on me and spendin' time on me  
She's got me spendin'.  
Spendin' all your money on me, on me, on me.**

Chii leaned up into Hideki, running her soft pink tounge across his nose, grinning and smiling. He looked down at her moving his hand lower to her bottom giving it a light squeeze as the croud cheered around them. Chii quickley leaned up and kissed Hideki, making his eyes go wide like this was his first kiss.Which quite frankly it was.  
Hideki sighed as she pulled away, knowing Shimbo told Chii to do it and it was actually quite funny.  
As the croud grew louder The group began walking off stage.

_"Hey, Hey you guys! I have an offer for you!"_

* * *

**End Flash Back

* * *

**"Mr.Motosuwa?" Said Mrs.Hibiya said, standing over him. Snapping out of his thoughts, Hideki jumped a little in his seat, not realizing she was there. Witha blush on his face he handed her his report and looked away from her. 

"Mr.motosuwa, You finally take the time to compleate your homework but are so wrapped up in a day dream that you almost don't hand it in."  
The class around her laughed as hideki, slumped a bit in his seat.

"Very well, class, lets continue with the rest of our assignment for today."Said Mrs.Hibiya walking dowing the asile of stairs.

Hideki sighed as Mrs.Hibiya began talking.He looked down in his seat at everyone else and fell apon a magizine someone was reading only a few rows down. Hideki's eyes went wide as he saw the cover of the magazine.

There was no way Shimbo was gonna get away with this.

**_A/N: Yep, end of next chapter. Song was done by Black eyed Peas and it's called My Humps. Enjoy_**


End file.
